


来吧愉悦的日子

by NaomiJune (ninojiang)



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黄金狮子旗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninojiang/pseuds/NaomiJune
Summary: 狮子旗下某四个极品老朋友们琐碎愉悦架空日常。作者不是个负责任的人，所以不拘泥于攻受和西皮以及完结的定义。再让我赞美一下道原的人设，光脑内就充满了幸福感~~
Relationships: 莱因哈特/吉尔菲艾斯/罗严塔尔/米达迈亚/安妮罗洁/希尔德
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

一、你怎么穿着他的衣服  
吉尔菲艾斯回来了，回来得很突然，没有知会任何人——如果不是罗严塔尔喝多了把公园长椅当床把吉尔菲艾斯的腿当枕头给睡了的话，恐怕没人会知道他已经回来几个月了。  
“这个城市这么大，我怎么偏偏就枕了你的腿……”这是罗严塔尔清醒过来的第一句话，他一边喝着醒酒茶一边望向窗外，脸上露出了难得的迷茫和困惑，“我的死期是不是快到了……”  
“死神可不敢惦记您。”吉尔菲艾斯笑道，“否则他会被这个宇宙里所有的美女殴打至灰飞烟灭。”  
“啧，说人话，吉克”罗严塔尔一脸肃穆，“请认真得回答我，我是不是除了把您当枕头以外，其他什么都没做？”  
吉尔菲艾斯用力按了下咖啡机，顿时满房间都是浓郁的咖啡香气。“您说的的“做”是指做什么？”  
罗严塔尔一时语塞，仿佛挨了一击闷拳。吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特不一样，后者身为检察官虽然平日雷厉风行锐利果决，被同事吐槽“严厉并张牙舞爪着”，但某次当罗严塔尔施展技巧和诚意为其解决男人欲望时，这人除了以泰迪两字辱骂罗严塔尔和努力徒劳软绵绵的拳脚相加（和平时完全不同）之外，倒没什么其他令人头疼的表现。罗严塔尔评价那个时候的莱因哈特像只猫一样傲娇，像只兔子一样对自己的欲望坦诚——假如他罗严塔尔是泰迪，那莱因哈特就必须是兔子。吉尔菲艾斯平日温良无害，平易近人，童叟无欺，而且一脸的性冷淡，就算红色的头发也挡不住浑身散发着对性没有丝毫期待和兴趣的气场。然而，罗严塔尔就是莫名确定这人有不想给别人看到的谜团。  
“……又或者说，您想对我做什么。”吉尔菲艾斯将咖啡和羊角包递到罗严塔尔面前，然后坐到床尾带着看好戏的表情看着他。从罗严塔尔这个角度看上去他简直腿长2米8。两人目前都衣着松散，双方的身材都高挑修长，衬衫袖子随意地往上挽了一段，领口边纽扣敞开着，若有似无的荷尔蒙气息随着隐约显现的锁骨手腕和衬衫下的肌肉线条迅速弥漫开来。  
“……无福消受……”罗严塔尔按了按太阳穴，内心却在嘲笑自己之前看走眼——竟然会觉得这人是个性冷淡，他决定立刻把话题带回正规。“你是什么时候回来的？我该不会是最后一个知道你回来的吧？”  
“当然不是，你是第一个知道的。”吉尔菲艾斯凑近咖啡杯深深吸了一口气，“果然还是自己家的咖啡最好喝了。”  
“……怎么不通知大家来给你接风洗尘顺便一起欢乐一下。”罗严塔尔咬了口羊角包来平静一下思绪，自己比莱因哈特先得到眼前这位回来的消息，这个事实竟让他有点莫名不安。熟悉又温暖的味道自舌尖化开，是他和米达麦亚，莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯四人学生时代最爱的面包房的杰作。  
“不用这么兴师动众的。”吉尔菲艾斯起身抿了口咖啡，“你们能凑巧碰在一起的概率太小了，不像我，时间都是自己的。”  
“能不能凑到我和米达麦亚到无所谓，莱因哈特那家伙……要是被他知道我是第一个知道你回来的而不是他，你可得负责从他的盛怒之下保全我。”罗严塔尔突然想起了什么，冲吉尔菲艾斯招招手，“过来给我检查下你的伤口。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一边把领口开得更大一边重新坐到罗严塔尔面前，“这伤口都超过两年了。”  
罗严塔尔慢慢抚摸着吉尔菲艾斯颈部的伤口，丝毫不掩饰自己游走在他身上的眼神，最后若有所思得点点头，“这个程度的话我可以让它消失，你的话不收费。”  
“太麻烦的事我都不会做。”吉尔菲艾斯起身，“我又不当明星。”  
罗严塔尔摇摇头，“就怕影响你和莱因哈特的性致。”  
吉尔菲艾斯只是用非常平淡的口吻说，“要是莱因哈特的性致受影响了，我就再给他找个其他人弥补一下不就行了。”  
罗严塔尔一口咖啡差点呛到，幸好烤箱发出的提示音吸引了吉尔菲艾斯的注意。巴旦杏蛋糕刚出炉时的香味让人平和愉悦，罗严塔尔成功控制住了自己的表情，但吉尔菲艾斯的下一句让罗严塔尔差点把手中的咖啡杯给摔了。  
“比如我会请求奥斯卡冯罗严塔尔先生来给他帮忙解决一下，我想这对双方来说都不是什么很困难的事。这种事情也只能找我自己最信任的人中最有技术的人来做，你说是吧？”吉尔菲艾斯边吃边说，那样子仿佛只是在进行茶水间的闲谈一般。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯？”罗严塔尔努力使自己看上去很平静。  
“嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯的表情更平静，“你也想吃蛋糕吗？可惜就这么点儿，不够分。”  
“不不不……我想问……可以借浴室用吗？”  
“可以，就在那边。”吉尔菲艾斯抬手指了指，“去吧，我马上就出门了不会用的。”  
“啊我现在不去，等你走了……啊不是，我喝完咖啡消化一会儿再去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯便不再说话，迅速扫完了早餐后拉着行李箱就出了门。  
“你又要飞走了吗？”  
“不是，日常工作需要。”  
吉尔菲艾斯刚把门带上，罗严塔尔就飞一样得冲进浴室。刚才在各种滋味掺杂的情绪中，欲望小兄弟就特么竟然把头抬得笔笔直。  
结果他还没来得及安慰他小兄弟，吉尔菲艾斯又开门进来了。  
“换洗的衣服在衣柜下层，我的衣服随便……穿……额……”  
两人面面相觑，结果还是吉尔菲艾斯先开的口。“……那个……这么多年死党……如有需要帮忙解决是没问题的……”  
“拜托了……帮我把门锁上……”  
罗严塔尔觉得有点眩晕，他觉得这次的房间大门不是被关上的，是被吉尔菲艾斯的风衣衣摆掀起的妖风给撞在门槛上的还自带反锁功能……  
这就是报应嘛……罗严塔尔的人生中从未像现在这么尴尬。他几乎是用蠕动的速度走进浴室，打开花洒……  
吉尔菲艾斯，要是我因为你而ED我认了，这是报应……他的脑海中浮现出莱因哈特在他身下的脸，随后，吉尔菲艾斯的脸也一起浮现了，三个人的场面，香艳无比，让小兄弟他拒绝在花洒面前低下头……  
莱因哈特 冯 缪杰尔是被上天所宠爱的人，拥有无可挑剔的美貌和头脑——虽然他本人一直因为比吉尔菲艾斯矮了七公分而计较，然而他的身材也仿佛是活的希腊雕塑。他姐夫又是医疗届帝国财团的所有者，还膝下无子，帝国是莱因哈特的是早晚的事。罗严塔尔私下里一直叫他“Amadeus”，米达迈亚却再三告诫他不要给人起这样的绰号，过于沉重。罗严塔尔觉得他只是在表明事实。  
吉尔菲艾斯在米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的印象里一直追随着莱因哈特，但当两人一起放弃学医选择法律后，罗严塔尔对这样的关系产生了怀疑。他觉得莱因哈特转行的决定又奇怪又疯，而吉尔菲艾斯的父亲在司法系统中担任中层职务，这个转行看起来也挺正常。因此他心里一直保留着是吉尔菲艾斯劝莱因哈特转行的猜测。当吉尔菲艾斯无比坚决得从全国排名第一的律师事务所跑路后，莱因哈特和他大吵一场。本来罗严塔尔和米达麦亚身为两人大学舍友和多年死党，想安排一个聚会让他们重归于好，结果吉尔菲艾斯被歹人误以为是莱因哈特给袭击了，差点就和他们阴阳两隔。讽刺的是，这个凶手是曾在莱因哈特姐夫名下的医疗集团某医院的医生，因为受贿和业务不精被辞退，没有一家医院肯再收留他。心理和精神的扭曲让他产生了报复杀人的念头并雇了个瘾君子行凶。当天深夜，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯在车内发生口角后，昏暗中互相穿错了外套，穿着莱因哈特外套的吉尔菲艾斯就被瘾君子误当做了刺杀目标。事出突然莱因哈特瞬间无法反应，反而是被刺中的吉尔菲艾斯一边搏斗一边喊“吉尔菲艾斯快跑……”  
侥幸捡回一条命的吉尔菲艾斯在床上躺了几个月，他虚弱苍白的模样却意外得让莱因哈特愈发得想上他，为此莱因哈特就更内疚了。罗严塔尔看不下去，终于在某一天直接在医院洗手间内强推了莱因哈特。  
“相信我，吉尔菲艾斯他希望你身体健康。”罗严塔尔当时嘴上这么说，心里从没觉得吉尔菲艾斯能真的接受他们正在进行的韵事。  
“他身体恢复如初你却不行了，这不是太糟糕了吗？”罗严塔尔怕莱因哈特不明白其中含义，“好心”得补充了一句。  
“你……全家……才……不行！”莱因哈特嘴上这么说，却推不开罗严塔尔埋在他双腿间的脸，断断续续的喘息诚实得暴露了一切。  
“……还真快……”罗严塔尔抹了抹嘴，将手探向莱因哈特身后。  
莱因哈特一边捶打罗严塔尔一边低吼你以为我是米达迈亚，罗严塔尔回敬了句差不多，我想着他，你想着他，一起发泄掉，成年人都这么干。  
你简直是泰迪！  
哦那你就是兔子  
……  
罗严塔尔在浴室里昏昏沉沉得终于解决完了生理问题并洗干净后，随便得在吉尔菲艾斯的衣柜里翻了看着差不多合适自己大小的衣服就穿上了。  
据说穿着吉尔菲艾斯的衣服能保命……各种往事回忆混乱翻腾后罗严塔尔得出这么个总结。  
当莱因哈特在检察院大楼前看到吉尔菲艾斯的背影的时候，还以为自己看错了。  
当米达麦亚在惯例的午餐厅看到罗严塔尔的时候，他也以为自己看错了。  
紧接着莱因哈特就走了进来拍拍米达麦亚的肩膀，“米达麦亚，今天的焦糖布丁……”  
气氛突然沉默了几秒后，两个不同的声音一起冲着罗严塔尔响起，“罗严塔尔！你为什么会穿着吉尔菲艾斯的衣服啊！”  
罗严塔尔愣了一秒，随即就和莱因哈特一起冲着米达迈亚喊起来，“米达迈亚！你为什么会知道这是吉尔菲艾斯的衣服啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

二、你身上有他的香水味  
莱因哈特没想到自己在查案的时候会再次遇到吉尔菲艾斯的协助，恍惚回到曾经两人检察官和律师的搭档时期。那个时候莱因哈特觉得他们两人的组合理所当然会像一把利剑一样将遇见的种种乱象扫平，直到吉尔菲艾斯突然就不当律师了。再后来，莱因哈特觉得只要吉尔菲艾斯不再离开自己身边，他做什么都可以，只要他高兴——毕竟莱因哈特心里清楚吉尔菲斯想做什么都可以做得很好。  
按照吉尔菲艾斯的说法，自己只是提供了案情相关佐证照片以及嫌疑犯肖像画。莱因哈特却不以为然，“人见人爱的美男子摄影师怎么会突然和枯燥无趣的法律事务扯上关系，还恰好提供了我们需要的物证，搞得科搜研像没事干一样……你还有什么我不知道的惊喜嘛?”  
以上的牢骚话只能在午休时的电话里说，偏偏当天中午还有个紧急会议，莱茵哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的通话时间可能就只有五分钟。  
“为什么不等我一起吃午饭就走。”由于通话时间宝贵，莱因哈特只能把牢骚重点简单明了得表达出来——他本来想表达得更含蓄委婉让一般普通人听不懂一些。  
“抱歉阁下，下午的工作在很远的地方，而且时间又长。”吉尔菲艾斯一手开车，一手拿了罗严塔尔给他订的还热乎乎的蛋卷往嘴里送，“以后我们一起吃午饭的时间有的是。”  
“别叫我阁下，没心思和你开玩笑……你在吃什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯开了摄像头，“这蛋卷出乎意料地好吃。”  
“哈？你早早离开我办公室难道是为了排队买这个吗？！你想吃的话我让人送上来啊！”  
“……这要排队买吗？”吉尔菲艾斯想起罗严塔尔为了感谢他之前的招待，要请他吃午餐，被他以对莱因哈特同样的理由拒绝之后，罗严塔尔表示午餐也就一份小小的美味蛋卷，也适合吉克一边开车一边吃，只要他愿意告诉他合适的送餐地址。  
“米达迈亚最近很喜欢吃这个，一直让我试试，而我对需要排队买的食物没有任何兴趣。”莱因哈特打了个哈欠，“你排了多久的队？要是早知道你也想吃我有办法不排队就能买到。”  
“………其实……我……也……没有排……队。”蛋卷过于好吃，吉尔菲艾斯根本停不下来，满嘴都是蛋卷让他说话语速放得更慢了。莱因哈特见状就自说自话得补充下去，“……啊，我记得那家店基本都是女店员，难怪你不需要排队呢。绝对是她们一看到你就把最好吃的那款迫不及待得往你怀里送。”  
“……也许那是罗严塔尔的待遇。”吉尔菲艾斯心里这么想着，突然就想起罗严塔尔请求自己在莱因哈特的盛怒之下保全自己的话。  
“我偶尔也会发生点……幸运的事。”  
虽然吉尔菲艾斯觉得他们四个人之间瞒不了什么事，就算自己现在先一步搬出了那个屋檐下也一样，但是有些小事确实不必追究真相，当事人选择装傻有时候才是明智的。  
莱因哈特心里一直觉得哪里有个疙瘩不舒服，但是他并不明白那个疙瘩从何而起。都怪罗严塔尔，明明是他自说自话先留在吉尔菲艾斯的工作室过夜，却把一切原因归到自己头上。  
“我觉得是你的问题。你就不能在应酬的时候喝醉然后到帕拉特公园怀旧一下啊？我现在可还经常和米达迈亚两人在那里锻炼顺便怀旧哦。而你去哪里了？哦应该是和马琳道夫小姐在一起emmmm……加班。要是你也还经常去帕拉特，碰见吉克的就是你而不是我了。”穿着吉尔菲艾斯的衣服的罗严塔尔振振有词的样子还浮现在莱因哈特面前。  
“罗严塔尔大混蛋！”莱因哈特脱口而出。  
“……哈？”吉尔菲艾斯吃了一惊，心想莱因哈特果然火眼金睛，什么事都瞒不过他。  
“没什么……吉尔菲艾斯，虽然我也知道你新业开张忙得够呛，但是一直住在工作室也太辛苦了吧。”  
“啊，我会自己注意身体的。谢谢关心。”  
“……我和你之间还用得着说这话么吉尔菲艾斯。你这家伙我最近真……”  
“缪杰尔检察官，大家在等你开会了！”  
莱因哈特话没说完便被助理打断，不得不去开会。  
“只有三分钟……”莱因哈特看看手表叹了口气，“这是在聊天还是在泡方便面……”  
助理毕恭毕敬得呈上信件，里面是第二天晚上音乐会的门票，那是检察院最优秀的女检察官希尔德 冯 玛琳道夫最期待的音乐会——莱因哈特的姐姐，钢琴家安妮罗洁的钢琴独奏会。这位天才钢琴家在婚后就很少举办演奏会，而美貌与智慧并存的希尔德小姐又是安妮罗洁忠诚的崇拜者。为了感谢希尔德，莱因哈特便总是将难得的音乐会门票赠与她，一来二去之间就传开了两人即将订婚的消息。而莱因哈特他几乎就是在各种绯闻中长大的，所以丝毫不在意，况且希尔德小姐也没表现出丝毫的介意。  
所以他不理解自己邀请同一屋檐下的两位好友参加音乐会的时候，两位好友脸上露出的惊讶中带着仿佛看着傻子的表情。明明自己才刚原谅了罗严塔尔的某些行为，对包庇他的米达迈亚也不予追究。不过莱因哈特也没在意，毕竟如果事事都要刨根问底他大概就没时间睡觉休息了。  
当吉尔菲艾斯回到住所的时候，发现米达迈亚站在门口等他。  
“吉克，这小别墅作为个人工作室还真有点奢侈……看得我也想拥有。”  
“是有点大了，要是后面的小花园只交给我的话怕打理不好呢。”  
“吉克，借一宿。我可以负责宵夜和早餐。”米达迈亚一进门就倒在沙发上。“好舒服啊……”  
“想借多久都没问题啊，不过你这是怎么了？”吉尔菲艾斯换上居家服，开始准备调酒。  
“这是我要问的，你为什么回来也不消息一下，又一声不吭就住所谓工作室了，你这是打算搬出来了吧?”米达迈亚看着吉尔菲艾斯背对着自己在吧台调酒的样子，回想起以前四人晚归的时候吉尔菲艾斯总是会默默给大家递上温热可口的饮品，不禁有些莫名伤感。  
“罗严塔尔这么说的吗？”  
“这很明显吧？也只有莱因哈特还没感觉到。”  
“你今天怎么会想着大驾光临？”吉尔菲艾斯把调好的酒递给米达迈亚并不打算回答他的问题。  
“没事就不能来吗？罗严塔尔来得，我倒来不得？”米达迈亚抿了口调制酒，嘴角不禁上翘。  
“你的原则就是不会让罗严塔尔离开你身边，这是你某次在机场广播里大庭广众之下这么说的。我到现在都会梦见这个场景，这刻入骨髓的肉麻感我永生难忘。所以，一定是发生了什么。”吉尔菲艾斯笑得很隐忍，在米达迈亚看来笑得让人火大。  
米达迈亚现在一点都不伤感了，甚至觉得知道自己这段羞耻play的经历还不失时机拿出来笑自己的家伙还是少出现比较好。  
“还不是因为你啊！罗严塔尔那混蛋为了你都失了智在吃饭的时候就和莱因哈特吵起来了！”如果不是调制酒太好喝，米达迈亚现在一定会猛踢吉尔菲艾斯一脚——米达迈亚一直觉得吉尔菲艾斯其实很会调戏人，每次他调戏自己的时候自己都会觉得要不是XXX就一定会揍他，下一次一定会揍他，但是到底一次都没揍过。  
“……吵起来了？”  
“我现在可不想回去夹在这俩中间，尴尬。”米达迈亚又猛灌自己一口，“莱因哈特是不是要介绍你和希尔德小姐认识，并请你们看安妮罗洁的独奏会啊？”虽然饮料的酒精度不低，但是米达迈亚还是很清醒得捕捉到了吉尔菲艾斯脸上一瞬即逝的落寞表情，配合着他现在低头喝酒的样子简直就是一副借酒消愁的画面。  
“他确实这么说过……毕竟，我在费沙的时候莱因哈特就对我说过很想让我认识这位小姐了。”  
“你在费沙的时候这位憨豆先生竟然就……啊这个先不提。总之罗严塔尔就问他，选你还是选希尔德，给个痛快，然后就被莱因哈特骂了混蛋，结果这货还被骂得来劲了，挑衅得说要是选希尔德的话请尽早举办婚礼，这样他就可以把对你多年的暗恋付诸于实施了……还说你身上的香水味很好闻。这个大混蛋！”  
“……那个，他说的应该是莱因哈特的香水味……”吉尔菲艾斯沉默了一会儿后得出这个结论。  
“哈？！？！？！？！？”米达迈亚的声音和力度突然就提高了一个八度和渐强符号。  
“……你别激动听我说，我现在的衣服柜子里不知道为什么有一瓶打翻过的香水瓶，那是莱因哈特的香水瓶。可能是我收拾自己衣物的时候不小心带进去的。罗严塔尔今天穿的是我的衣服，所以那上面就应该是莱因哈特的味道。”  
“emmmmm要是罗严塔尔知道哪个香水是你的，哪个香水是莱因哈特的反而才奇怪了。”米达迈亚点点头。  
“我不用香水。”吉尔菲艾斯赶紧补充说明。  
“……你也不用特意告诉我……这酒真好喝，能不能再给我调一杯。”  
然后米达迈亚不知道自己喝到第几杯的时候失去意识的。吉尔菲艾斯默默叹气，“真不愧是当年的双璧，连醉酒昏睡的样子都一样的……我的大腿就这么像枕头么？”吉尔菲艾斯其实也有点昏昏沉沉，他捏了把自己的大腿确认一下这不是枕头后，再努力得撑起身子架着米达迈亚把他放在罗严塔尔曾经睡过的床上。  
敲门声响起来，来人是罗严塔尔。  
“……你总算知道来接人了……”吉尔菲艾斯软趴趴得靠在门栏上揉眼睛，他不知道自己有多久没喝到腿软了。  
“你身上有他的香水味。”罗严塔尔说着就凑近吉尔菲艾斯的颈部确认。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻往外推了他一把并果断打算锁门，还是被罗严塔尔一步抢先卡住了。  
“罗严塔尔先生，您是不是要改名叫卡门。”  
“看在好吃又难买的蛋卷的面子上让我进去吧……这深夜里凉风在外面怒吼，黄金狮子在里面怒吼，因为他的房子里人都没有。”罗严塔尔还是扯着吉尔菲艾斯要推他的手腕强行挤进门并反锁住。  
“能耐啊罗严塔尔，在我这里住了一晚反锁门这么熟练了，哦对了，你刚才那段话说的还挺rap啊你是不是要弃医从艺去当说唱歌手……”浓重的酒意刺激着吉尔菲艾斯的神经，莫名想发火，偏偏罗严塔尔还在触怒他的边缘疯狂试探。  
“那你会为我弹键盘吗？”罗严塔尔丝毫不惧。  
“做梦！你赶紧把人接走！”吉尔菲艾斯大声下逐客令，但是罗严塔尔选择性失聪。  
“我喝酒了不能开车，就让我在你这里再住一晚。”  
“……你不开车过来你还能从诊所走过来啊？！一万一晚不能再少了！”  
罗严塔尔看到吉尔菲艾斯被酒精和隐忍的怒意染红的面颊耳垂脖子锁骨，兴致大发。莱因哈特是一头容易炸毛的黄金狮子他很了解，但是能激怒吉尔菲艾斯，这个成就感简直犹如游戏通关打到了模拟人生的人生巅峰——他怎么第一次发现吉尔菲艾斯喝醉的时候那双仿佛阳光下蓝色地中海的眼睛里仿佛贴着一汪水，饶是动怒也迷人。  
“哎呀，你的话一万一晚是不是也太便宜了……”罗严塔尔自己都觉得自己笑得很欠揍很促狭很阴险。  
果不其然吉尔菲艾斯一脚踢过来，只是他喝了酒本来就有点摇摇晃晃，人还高底盘容易不稳，结果罗严塔尔只是稍微用力一挡吉尔菲艾斯整个就重心不稳倒在沙发上。罗严塔尔乘势扑上去把他压在沙发背上，一手抓着他的脚踝，于是吉尔菲艾斯的一条长腿就很自然地勾挂在了罗严塔尔背上。  
罗严塔尔简直兴奋到想自拍发送莱因哈特，只是自己没那么多手。  
“相识多年我是没想到你能这么主动。”罗严塔尔的手伸进吉尔菲艾斯的衣衫里抚摸他的腹部。  
“果然长得比自己高腿还长的一旦推倒了就会很过瘾啊。难怪米达迈亚会这么想……”  
但是神明并不打算让罗严塔尔占多大的便宜，他洋洋得意之余被吉尔菲艾斯挣扎着推到了沙发边缘并被狠狠推落，形势瞬间扭转。  
“罗严塔尔，我就是在下面也不会在你下面的……何况本人从来不在下面……”吉尔菲艾斯手脚并用压制住罗严塔尔。  
“你在不在下面只有莱因哈特能说明……真遗憾他不在现场……”就算处于不利状态，罗严塔尔依然在让吉尔菲艾斯爆发的边缘不停试探。  
“要是他在你也还是在下面！”吉尔菲艾斯斩钉截铁，不容置疑。  
“……”罗严塔尔弹起上身想用头槌结果看到看着吉尔菲艾斯的脸还是没锤下去，倒是自己的耳朵被吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇给吸住并让身体产生了不该有的反应。  
罗严塔尔不愿意承认这个禁欲的吉尔菲艾斯竟然技术丝毫不输自己的现实，又突然想起医院里笑得一脸诡异的年轻女护士们仿佛朗诵童谣一般得念着“禁欲攻，真的好，开荤就要吃到饱。”  
但是自己一定不会是那个要被吃到饱的！  
但是为什么自己的小兄弟那么不争气啊啊啊啊！在吉尔菲艾斯的炫技下他怎么就这么诚实得起来了啊！  
结果就在他控制不住喘息泄漏的时候，自己突然又失去了重心，一阵天旋地转后被扔在了一处柔软的地方，旁边还飘来熟悉的香水味。  
“米达……”  
“你现在可以尽情发挥技术解决问题了。”门口的吉尔菲艾斯冷着脸关上门。  
“……明明你也起反应了……吉尔菲艾斯我祝你总有一天不举……”  
“差点人都没了……谁还在意举不举……”  
吉尔菲艾斯踉跄着走进自己房间跌到柔软的床上，感觉仿佛沉入深海中一般。  
“怎么还会有瓶香水留在这里，这件衣服上还撒得最多……”  
罗严塔尔觉得目前的兴奋度恐怕一夜可以来个几次都没问题，无奈米达迈亚睡得沉如死尸，动也不动。  
他想起吉尔菲艾斯那句“多年死党，帮忙解决问题是不介意的。”  
果然男人的话不能信，当然，包括罗严塔尔自己。


	3. Chapter 3

三、你们为什么一起感冒了  
周末总是让人心情愉快——如果不是晚上有并不想去的音乐会的话。  
“莱因哈特他当过实习医生，他怎么会不知道医生的晚间生活，不，生活也约等于零。”罗严塔尔趴在床上睡意惺忪，一手抓着米达迈亚的裤腿，“他在逼我辞职，我懂的。”  
“不就是一场音乐会嘛，我们可以在中场休息的时间离开，或者你就祈祷晚间有一台必须让我到场的手术，这也是经常发生的事。”米达迈亚捏了把罗严塔尔俊俏的脸，“再说了，罗严塔尔医生绝对是所有医生中最有生活的。”  
“你在质疑我的技术，米达迈亚。”罗严塔尔被这一捏显得清醒了一些，“虽然我承认我并不想过狗一样的日子才选了医美外科……”  
“还是海尼森费沙全宇宙都想挖过去的人才。”米达迈亚补充，“莱因哈特的公寓套房里至今保留着你和他比赛缝合技术留下的现代艺术品——仿佛被一千只猫抓过的沙发。”  
“是的，我们占领了沙发，然后你就和吉克去蹂躏床垫，从而影响大家的性福。”罗严塔尔轻笑，“床垫被扯开，再不停得被缝合，幸好那些老古董木头的质量是真的上乘，床居然一直没塌……年轻真好。”  
“……我们现在也没老，罗严塔尔先生……”米达迈亚得出这个结论后就甩开罗严塔尔不规矩的手准备做早餐。不一会儿黄油、牛奶和水果的香气就肆虐开来，刺激并愉悦着人的感官系统。  
罗严塔尔看着忙碌的米达迈亚想去帮忙，结果被一句你最好的帮忙方式就是不要插手给怼得乖乖缩了回去——然后不知不觉就缩到了吉尔菲艾斯的房间里。  
“吉克，你当初装修的时候应该考虑到每个卧室之间要有所区别，否则这和住院部有什么两样……”罗严塔尔重重地坐到吉尔菲艾斯的床上。  
“……让我睡觉。”吉尔菲艾斯咕哝着这么回答。  
“……要是你就这么睡了一夜，你肯定会感冒。”罗严塔尔本来想替吉尔菲艾斯盖好毛毯，结果看到他毫无防备的睡脸又玩心大发，他揽着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀和腰把他拖过来枕在自己腿上。“这样我们就两清了，吉克。”  
“……”  
罗严塔尔看着吉尔菲艾斯闭着眼睛不打算理他，便举起他的胳膊冲着他的脸扔下去——这是他还是个实习医生的时候用来判断病人是否佯装昏迷的最喜欢用方式，省时高效精准，非要和家属解释的话就是“抢救生命是争分夺秒的事。”  
然而吉尔菲艾斯也是差点当了医生（还算死过一次）的人，他乘手被放开的一刹那一把扯住罗严塔尔的领口仿佛那是根救命稻草，领口的衬衫纽扣根本不堪这一击，顺滑得随着他的手崩开至罗严塔尔的腹部才算停住。  
吉尔菲艾斯这才睁开眼睛，搭在罗严塔尔腹部的手五指张开，“五位数，一万，一分都不能少。”说完又闭上眼睛。  
“那你刚才手指在我身上从上到下一路摩挲又算什么？”罗严塔尔抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手。  
“利息。”吉尔菲艾斯秒答。  
“利息能这样算的话，本金就好说了。”罗严塔尔拖起吉尔菲艾斯的后颈躬身下去，舌头灵活得撬开吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇并在口腔里席卷肆虐。  
这与其说这是一个深吻，倒不如说是两个男人在比吻技。吉尔菲艾斯的手指用力插入罗严塔尔的黑发中狠狠按着他的头部，在双方感觉要窒息的前一秒同时放过了对方。  
“要不是米达迈亚在我就咬你了。”一阵喘息后两人异口同声。  
“说真的吉克，我有一万马上可以兑现，不过你得帮我。”罗严塔尔翻身跨坐在吉尔菲艾斯身上。  
“那就欠着吧。”吉尔菲艾斯动也不动，“你的一万先给米达迈亚，他也该叫你去吃早餐了。”  
罗严塔尔闻言迅速撤出，不久以后又不甘心得再次回到吉尔菲艾斯的房间，把他扛进客厅扔到沙发上，一气呵成，就像吉尔菲艾斯之前对他做的那样。“米达迈亚做的早餐不允许有人不乘热吃！”  
米达迈亚觉得早餐的气氛有点诡异，因为吉尔菲艾斯挂着一张半梦半醒的脸把自己递到他面前的牛奶或者酸奶一次次再推回到他面前说，“这是罗严塔尔为你准备的一万营养精华……”然后罗严塔尔就会劝自己用这些奶浇醒吉尔菲艾斯，因为他确定吉尔菲艾斯一定正在做着和莱因哈特的春梦。  
“你们好好吃饭啊！”米达迈亚觉得自己像操碎了心的母亲，突然觉得这可能也是以前吉尔菲艾斯的心境。  
“……是他男性生理期到了。”罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯异口同声。  
米达迈亚决定不再理睬他们，同时又觉得这熟悉又傻缺的时光仿佛倒流回来了也不错……  
等吉尔菲艾斯再次醒来的时候已是黄昏时分，他有点怀疑米达迈亚的早餐里是否有让人沉睡的物质，否则他怎么就这么睡了一天——而且手机也没电了，距离和莱因哈特见面的时间也只剩一小时。  
他双脚踏实落地的一瞬间就忍不住在心里问候了罗严塔尔的嘴——开过光的乌鸦嘴，他是真的感冒了。  
他赶紧拖着沉重酸软的身体去冲热水澡，热气蒸腾中一连串的喷嚏告诉他感冒不可抑制。不过到底曾经是医学生，他迅速做了点缓解症状的措施后就赶紧出门并做好了因为超速挨罚单的准备。  
“很长时间没感冒了翩翩就今天……”吉尔菲艾斯在心里叹气,车里的空调并没让他感觉好多少，这样子距离发烧也不远了。  
“米达迈亚，我可以不去音乐会了。我感冒了。”米达迈亚正处于下班前的最快节奏中，看到罗严塔尔的消息也是一阵无奈。  
“罗严塔尔，你感冒痊愈都一个月了。”  
“被病人又传染上了，一开始我以为是花粉过敏没在意，抱歉啊。”  
米达迈亚在一片昏天黑地中丧失了耐心，“我无所谓，你对着莱因哈特抱歉去吧，万一你不小心把吉克也传染到了那我就束手无策了！”  
罗严塔尔心里咯噔一下，他确定米达迈亚没看到早上他和吉尔菲艾斯的一切，但到底还是哪里有点虚……  
“齐格弗里德！你终于来了！”同样是钢琴家的梅克林格仿佛走T台一般从二楼阶梯下来，他是今晚演奏会的嘉宾。吉尔菲艾斯抬头一看，缪拉、毕典菲尔特、瓦列、艾齐纳哈、克斯拉、鲁兹等一群曾经的熟人都在，但米达迈亚和罗严塔尔却不见踪影。  
“这么多熟人都来了，倒也更自在些。”吉尔菲艾斯心想，“虽然某两位不知去哪里逍遥了。”  
不过他马上又觉得哪里不自在了，因为那些熟人你一句我一句得把他围在了中心，而他又不习惯处于中心位置——那一直都是莱因哈特的。一切都只因为梅克林格说了句，“莱因哈特说你手机一直关机，联系不上，我看他急得都快报警了。”  
“他差点直接从窗户跳下去找你了。”毕典菲尔特还是那么夸张。  
“那是在找猫，不是在找人。”缪拉认真纠正，“但是你怎么就今天电话打不通。”  
“好久没见你了你竟然还关机。”  
“就是难得大家又聚在一起……”  
吉尔菲艾斯只能一边解释一边被一群人往里屋推，一群熟人根本也不在乎他的解释，一起玩闹罢了，就和以前聚会一样。  
莱因哈特一看到他就长长舒了口气，脸有点微红，表情有点恼火，看起来确实很担心，不过马上就又笑开了。  
虽然吉尔菲艾斯的状态不佳，但这并不影响他看起来风度翩翩，谈吐得体，并且为了少说话，他都尽量用短句，更加显得利落精干。他和希尔德小姐交谈愉快，话题投机，希尔德表示和他相见恨晚。  
“或许这是理所当然的。因为不知道为什么，今天的晚餐理应作为女主角的希尔德小姐，她的话题就总是集中在安妮罗洁女士身上，那也是我的钢琴启蒙老师。本来她只是在教莱因哈特，莱因哈特虽然反应很快但是对此兴趣却不大，于是他就把我一起拉过来上课，结果反而是我学了更久的时间。”过去的回忆虽然美好，但也没能冲淡吉尔菲艾斯心里的困惑，“为什么连莱因哈特都很愿意聊安妮罗洁和希尔德的事呢……但是当大家问起他俩的事情都没兴趣多说，这气氛也让人觉得无法问出点什么。大家都是老熟人，这样总觉得哪里好奇怪啊。”  
有同样困惑的不止吉尔菲艾斯一人，不如说在场的除了莱因哈特和希尔德以外大家都觉得奇怪。梅克林格不止一次悄悄问他是否知情，他也总是报以尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑摇头回应，毕典更直接得和他咬耳朵问，今天晚餐的女主角到底谁啊？  
可能是不在场的安妮罗洁小姐。吉尔菲艾斯觉得这个回答是十分正确但又十分不应该。  
那男主角呢？乘着莱因哈特和希尔德离席去挑选甜品的时候缪拉赶紧追问。  
可能是双男主，希尔德小姐反串其中之一……从以前开始就沉默寡言的艾齐纳哈冷不丁插了一句，音量虽小却掷地有声，大家都沉默了。这就好像，你满心期待着你老朋友和你宣布的“重要新闻”，比如他要结婚，结果却把你带到公园相亲角并宣布他是这里的志愿者并诚邀你加入一般。  
琳琅满目的甜点看起来宛如儿童喜欢的拼图，莱因哈特站起来举起酒杯，“欢迎吉尔菲艾斯回来！”  
“很高兴认识你！”希尔德一起举起酒杯。  
吉尔菲艾斯一头雾水得接受了所有人的碰杯之后觉得仿佛头晕得更厉害了。幸好这个时候毕典在他腰间用手肘奋力一戳，痛觉让他清醒了几分。  
“原来你才是女主角！”毕典压低了嗓门，然后右脚就被缪拉用力踩住了。  
米达迈亚和罗严塔尔在独奏会开场前几分钟才到，他们只来得及和莱因哈特打一声招呼便被拖进了后排缪拉等人之中，吉尔菲艾斯用脚都知道接下来他们会做什么，独奏会只是个美妙的BGM而已。  
前排关系者席里只剩下莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯和希尔德。本来，罗严塔尔米达迈亚也会坐在吉尔菲艾斯身边，现在，他们在后排听着音乐会看着戏……  
“今晚真开心。”希尔德小姐在音乐会结束后和莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯拥抱了一下就离开了，她说她和安妮罗洁小姐约好了庆功酒会。  
“姐姐都没来约我和吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特这才醒悟过来，“难怪我一直觉得缺少了哪个环节的样子。”  
“安妮罗洁夫人说让你们早点回家休息，平时太辛苦了。”  
“可是，希尔德小姐也很辛苦呀。”  
“和您比真是非常轻松了，莱因哈特阁下。”希尔德冲莱因哈特眨眨眼睛，“只要您不抓着我加班的话。”  
目睹着希尔德远去的背影，莱因哈特无奈又欣慰得笑了，“看起来以后就算让她一起查案，也不好意思让她经常加班了。姐姐经常和我说，同希尔德聊天，三分钟就好像她们认识超过三十年。看来让她有时间多陪陪我姐姐也不错。对吧，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“……”吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特，欲言又止，欲止又言，最后只憋出一串咳嗽，还努力克制着以免动静太大。  
目睹这一切的罗严塔尔心里暗暗得愧疚，吉尔菲艾斯真的感冒了，一定不是因为早上和自己的那一吻。  
莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯沉默不语，便以为吉尔菲艾斯默认了什么，高高兴兴得一把拉过吉尔菲艾斯的手腕就走，用力得仿佛吉尔菲艾斯随时会跑。“我们回家吧吉尔菲艾斯！”  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己有些头重脚轻，莱因哈特拉得他踉跄了几下。  
"地板真的太滑了……莱茵哈特你慢点走。”吉尔菲艾斯话音刚落再一次咳嗽起来。  
“起风了。”莱因哈特说着就脱下外套披在吉尔菲艾斯身上，“你以为这里还是四季恒温没有寒冷的费沙。”  
“等等……”吉尔菲艾斯想把外套重新批在莱因哈特身上，就看到米达迈亚把自己的外套“随意得”往莱因哈特身上丢过来。  
“要是你们两个都感冒了，家里可就只剩我一个人干活了。”米达迈亚笑着冲他们招招手，并阻止了罗严塔尔脱外套给自己的行为，“病人就好好穿衣服不能再受凉了！”  
莱因哈特这才想起来罗严塔尔之前和自己请假说感冒的事情。  
“你也感冒了？”莱因哈特说着就捧过吉尔菲艾斯的脸让他和自己的额头抵在一起。  
“好烫！”莱因哈特让吉尔菲艾斯靠在自己身上扶着他往前走，边走边冲罗严塔尔喊，“罗严塔尔，你们为什么会一起感冒啊！”  
米达迈亚闻言默默瞪了罗严塔尔一眼，但是莱因哈特接下来的话让他不安。  
“你们医院可别发生内部传染病啊！”  
“……那也是你们弗瑞德里希集团下的医院，莱因哈特你别给你们自己医院制造恐慌！”罗严塔尔就算嗓子有点哑也要迎着深夜的寒风朝莱因哈特吼回去。  
“我才不是弗瑞德里希家的！那也不是我的医院，不然我手头最新的案件就不会和医院内部传染病有关，可不是在吓唬你啊！”  
吉尔菲艾斯皱了皱眉头，脸上扫过一丝阴霾。  
弗瑞德里希集团下医院里的猫腻早就不是什么新闻，自己还是个律师的时候就有所耳闻，当时律师界还有谁能掰倒弗瑞德里希集团谁就能过上自己开知名律师事务所的传说。  
米达迈亚为以防万一，给值班医生打了个紧急电话。  
“这下所有值夜班的都要恨你了。”罗严塔尔倒在副驾驶座上，虽然他不至于发烧，但也浑身酸软无力。  
“白天也不会太平的。”米达迈亚答道，“希望就只是普通的流感。”  
吉尔菲艾斯刚在副驾驶座上坐稳，人就往后倒去。  
“病人就要躺下休息。”莱因哈特拿了条毯子盖在吉尔菲艾斯身上。  
“您的车里真是应有尽有。”  
“仔细看看，这是你的。”莱因哈特掀起毛毯一角。  
“……这是什么时候的事了。”吉尔菲艾斯看着那只带着缝合印记的黄金狮子，感觉到了黑历史的味道。  
“我也不记得了，反正我一直带着。”莱因哈特说着就趴在吉尔菲艾斯身上，后者赶紧捂住嘴。  
“别距离我太近，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯的语气里满是温柔和担心，仿佛莱因哈特才是感冒的那位。  
“曾经有犯人对我说要打断我的腿，我回答说好啊因为这样我就可以休息几个月了。”莱因哈特玩着吉尔菲艾斯的头发，仿佛在说别人的事情。  
“莱因哈特阁下看上去一点也不像希望自己休息几个月什么都不干的人。”吉尔菲艾斯捂着嘴，口音含糊。  
“……那个时候，你在住院。”莱因哈特顺着吉尔菲艾斯的头发摸到他颈部那个伤口处。  
“我真是庆幸自己在外科医学上努力过，虽然当时好像什么都不会了……”  
“不，我确定那个时候如果没有莱因哈特我就真的危险了，我也曾经是半个医生。”吉尔菲艾斯左手摸索着什么。  
“那玩意儿的话，确实还放在原来的地方。”莱因哈特轻笑，从吉尔菲艾斯左手边摸出个黑色的口罩。“毕竟也只有你会想着把它放在我的车里有备无患。”  
“我还放过些什么。”吉尔菲艾斯自觉地戴好口罩，眼里满是笑意。  
“当然是安全套。”莱因哈特秒答。  
“……我想起来了，最后因为抢救一个遭遇车祸的女子用掉了。”  
莱因哈特点头，“你真是把安全套的作用发挥到最大了，连医生都惊讶了。”  
“莱因哈特阁下的手艺也很让人折服。”  
“是嘛……”莱因哈特的眼神深沉了几分，吉尔菲艾斯才觉得自己仿佛暗示了什么。  
莱因哈特低头，将碍事的口罩咬上去几分。吉尔菲艾斯的下巴线条和脖颈仿佛变成了冰激凌的轮廓，莱因哈特就像个贪吃的孩子一样舔吮，不放过每个角落。有时候他会不甘心得在吉尔菲艾斯被口罩遮住的唇上啄几口，再继续往下更加用力得吮吸来表达他的不满。这要放在以前吉尔菲艾斯早就生机勃勃只待雨露滋润了，无奈现在自己的身体状态无法让莱因哈特满足，只能尽量扬起头让莱因哈特得到更多口舌之快，一边慢慢用手探进莱因哈特下身一边用长腿蹭着增加刺激感。  
吉尔菲艾斯滚烫的手心里握着生机勃勃的小东西，弹过钢琴的手指自然更加灵巧活络。莱因哈特满足得仿佛一只猫，不断在吉尔菲艾斯身上蹭来蹭去，并放浪得喘着。他的手也没闲着，在吉尔菲艾斯身上不断摩挲，以求达到X林退热贴的效果……  
“你说那辆车什么时候才肯开啊。”罗严塔尔已经瞌睡了一觉，醒过来的时候四处张望都没看见熟悉的车牌号。  
“得震完还完好无损才开吧。”米达迈亚想起莱因哈特刚才嚣张的模样，嘴上也没客气。  
“不是人，太不是人了，吉尔菲艾斯都发着烧！”罗严塔尔一脸痛心。  
“……把感冒传染给他的也不是人。”米达迈亚好意得提醒。  
“……不， 米达迈亚，你别好像吉尔菲艾斯的感冒是从鸡，牛甚至猪身上感染的一样！这太可怕了！”  
“……怎样都好，别传染给我……”米达迈亚一手掏出包口罩递给罗严塔尔，“戴上，再睡一觉我们就到了。”  
“这下，吉尔菲艾斯该回家了吧？”米达迈亚像是在询问，又像在自言自语。  
“不知道。”罗严塔尔深吸一口气戴上口罩，“我觉得他不会只因为莱因哈特要结婚就自己默默搬出去，况且现在莱因哈特充分证明自己不像个能和希尔德结婚的人。”  
“要是我们中有一个真搬走了也挺伤感，毕竟一起住了那么多年。”  
“伤感什么，一起去他别墅骚扰他啊？让莱茵哈特把那套公寓房租出去不就好，多少人盯着那块地方。”  
“……你可真够理直气壮的。”  
毕竟我们只要付了房租就完成了应尽的义务。在那之前……”罗严塔尔的眼神突然有了光彩，“我要辞职，我不想在任何弗里德里希名下的地方干了。”


	4. 来吧愉悦的日子

四、为什么你开的车叫伊索尔德  
流感风波平息了一段时间后，罗严塔尔的辞职报告又再次引起了波澜。  
莱因哈特约罗严塔尔到帕拉特公园，只有他和他。  
“这个案子本不会到我手里。”莱因哈特开门见山，“因为与你有关。”  
罗严塔尔笑笑，“莱因哈特阁下，你又是我什么人啊。”罗严塔尔用非常好听的声音称呼莱因哈特为阁下，但语气里有明显的揶揄与不悦。  
莱因哈特没有回答他，只是接着自己的话说下去，“性侵和贩毒，你选哪个来引咎辞职。”  
“我选择干你。”罗严塔尔干脆利落。  
“我也这么想。”莱因哈特接话也快，“我把你干死了天下太平。”  
“……你的天下有多大啊，莱因哈特阁下。”罗严塔尔走近莱因哈特，直视着他的眼睛，“你要是心里有天下你就不会把这个消息告诉我。”  
“那是因为经手这个案子的人认为证据不足驳回了不予以起诉，其他我什么都不知道。”莱因哈特绕开罗严塔尔，坐在长凳上，“不过你们医生的世界可就不一样了，一点风吹草动人尽皆知，也就是自由如你，打了辞职报告后就嚣张得不去上班不用工作电话赖在吉尔菲艾斯的工作室白吃白喝过室外桃园的日子才没接到消息。”  
罗严塔尔稍微整理了一下思路，觉得事情没那么简单。  
“按照你的意思，我反而变得像提前得到消息并畏罪潜逃，还坑了你亲爱的吉克，差点连你都坑了……不过莱因哈特你真的什么都不知道吗？要知道，你撒谎的表情可能也就你自己会觉得看不出来而已。”  
“……随便你怎么想，反正，流传最多的就是你有罪然后被贵人美妇用钱洗清了罪名。”莱因哈特从怀里掏出一包烟递给罗严塔尔，“米达迈亚什么都没告诉你，都告诉了它。”  
“……那我现在又变成私通检察官了。”罗严塔尔不接烟，“谁知道有没有人在暗中拍照。”  
莱因哈特把烟收回，“吉尔菲艾斯是不是和你说过某个做明星的客户想通过他的关系来找你……整个脸。”  
罗严塔尔想了想，确实有，他当时还很奇怪，吉尔菲艾斯竟然主动跑到他房间来问他这事，这个甲方一定不得了，但是吉尔菲艾斯并没有告诉自己这个客户的名字，理由是他记客户只记人家支付的价款和职业身份，所以当时罗严塔尔只知道这个人叫：人气女爱豆XXXXXX元……  
“就是因为她才证据不足没起诉的。”莱因哈特抬手示意罗严塔尔坐到他身边，这次罗严塔尔没有拒绝。  
“她的助理证实了那些照片和视频是做了手脚的，因为当时她就和你在一起，似乎也是为了整脸的事。讽刺的是，你好像在哪里得罪了这位女明星，她还特地藏了录像笔，说一旦你对她的态度不好就和院长投诉你，谁知道你碰上了比这严重地多的事，所以为了亲自惩罚你，她站出来为你洗清罪名……这人真的很奇怪不是吗。”  
罗严塔尔拧着眉头，“每天找我做整形的女人这么多，我根本不记得是谁……但是我是出了名的美丑一视同仁，不，在我的眼里谁的脸都一样除了你们三个人……”  
“米达迈亚说他很早就注意到了这个女人，因为这个女人看你的眼神里有和其他人不一样的关切……和变态。”莱因哈特小幅度得抖了一下，克制着自己的表情，“他还从认识的医生那里听说这女人是变性人，因为曾经爱上男人而想变成他认为他喜欢的女人的样子，可悲的是，他喜欢的男人竟然也能喜欢男人，最后似乎选择了和男人在一起……”  
这回罗严塔尔和莱因哈特一起克制得抖了抖，奥丁的夜晚在公园里吹风实在有点别样的爽快。  
“为什么米达迈亚知道如此多不必要的细节……”罗严塔尔嘴上这么说，但心里已经有了个自己不想承认的答案——这个变性痴女或许米达麦亚也认识，而曾经的“他”爱上的男人不是自己就有可能是米达麦亚……  
“因为你们医生的世界就是个白色巨塔，和外面的世界隔阂，而内部之间几乎没有秘密……等级森严……”莱因哈特很认真得想了想，这么回答道。  
罗严塔尔侧头看了看他——莱因哈特的侧脸在月光下美得胜过一切辞藻所能形容的极限，这种带着压迫侵略性的，征服一切的美经月光柔化后，仿佛金发自带光圈，碧蓝的眼睛和大理石般细腻的皮肤显得宛如天使神明，再加上他一贯简单到天真的发言，让罗严塔尔瞬间身心被治愈的同时还从心底想笑，不禁伸出手去触摸他的脸。刚一接触，就毫不意外得被避开了。  
“难怪，你这阵子也没急着要吉尔菲艾斯回家，米达迈亚说最近任务紧我又辞职了他更忙了……我们明明就不在一起上班。”罗严塔尔这回直接撸上了莱因哈特的头发，对方这次倒也没避开。  
“……终于可以松口气了，你们医生不戒烟的嘛？米达迈亚都当着我面抽起来了，明明我们一起约好戒很久了。”莱因哈特把烟重新掏出来塞到罗严塔尔怀里，却被罗严塔尔一把抓住了手。  
“结果莱因哈特你还是都知道的嘛。”  
“我知道什么了！”莱茵哈特想抽出手，结果却被罗严塔尔一把拉过抱在怀里，下巴和脖子被他的脸和头发等给填满了。  
“……谢谢……你们……混蛋……！”罗严塔尔说着就在莱因哈特颈动脉那里轻咬了一口。莱因哈特这回实实在在得抖了，因为罗严塔尔不仅咬了他还顺便舔了一口，这是自己非常敏感的地方。  
莱因哈特刚想发作，却见罗严塔尔抓着自己肩膀深深把头埋下去，抵在自己胸口。  
“一下子被迫接收这么大信息量，您也容我缓一缓啊……”罗严塔尔的话语伴随着轻轻的叹息，在夜色里更显得动听和性感魅惑，莱因哈特不得不承认身为人类或许不管男女都为他疯狂是有道理的，因为现在连他都忍不住从想给他一拳变成了轻抚他脑袋。  
“……我在你们心里，就是这么个该被保护的小孩吗？！？！”罗严塔尔朝莱因哈特腿上锤了一拳，并不重，然后掌心摊开，用了点力气，在莱因哈特的感受来说仿佛在按摩……  
“我们这么多年了……保护自己朋友是作为朋友应该的吧，和是不是小孩有什么关系！而且我也只是保护，没有包庇。”莱因哈特义正言辞。  
罗严塔尔突然就笑出声来，莱因哈特感觉这笑声虽好听但总有说不出的嘲讽意味。  
罗严塔尔抬起头来捧着莱因哈特的脸，“明明，我们一直想保护的小孩明明就是你啊！你这种天真纯洁的小孩做得来危险的事情嘛还为了保护朋友？”  
这次莱因哈特虽然没有避开，但是脸上扫过阵阵嫌弃，“我知道你们经常觉得我傻，因为我常常无法理解你们的笑点，尤其是笑我的时候……但是罗严塔尔我不允许你怀疑我的智商和职业技能！”  
“……但是我怀疑你的其他技能……”罗严塔尔的手从莱因哈特的脸向下到脖子胸口然后滑到裆部并迅速解开。  
莱因哈特一把抓住他的手，“你疯了罗严塔尔这是在外面！你就是这么保护我……”  
他话没说完便被罗严塔尔另一只手按着后脑勺的强吻给打断了。  
莱因哈特在咬破罗严塔尔的舌头还是嘴唇的念头里犹豫了，所谓犹豫就会失利，就在他最后决定咬下去之前罗严塔尔放开了他。  
“不行……真的不行……”罗严塔尔摇摇头，“比吉克水平差了不止一个等级。”  
“……罗严塔尔……你不许拿吉尔菲开玩笑……”莱因哈特的声音瞬间低了八度，语速也放慢了，罗严塔尔知道这是真的触怒了他——这让罗严塔尔想起高兴的事，他感觉自己完全好了。  
“这家伙平时工作忙，只能在梦里和你说话。”罗严塔尔继续刺激莱因哈特，“我看他太寂寞了，就给了他安慰之吻——只是一个吻而已，多年死党这种问题帮个忙也没问题吧，就像当初他住院的时候……我们也一样……但是我被他竟然丝毫不输给我的吻技折服了……”  
“罗严塔尔！！！！”莱因哈特揪着罗严塔尔的领口把他扔到地上跨坐上去，然而在掐脖子还是给他一拳的选项当中还是犹豫了一下。  
“别生气……”罗严塔尔倒是抬起手按在莱因哈特胸口，“现在还是在外面，你要揍要掐回车里说，好么？”  
莱因哈特这才想起来自己没有开车，罗严塔尔倒是开了车过来，似乎之前还说过谈完了一起回去。  
于是莱因哈特气鼓鼓走在前面，罗严塔尔淡定得走在后面，但当两边车门以飞翔姿态开启时，莱因哈特一个箭步冲向驾驶座并关门——可是这门不听使唤没法关上，就看到罗严塔尔飞一样的扑进来，于是莱因哈特的视角顿时变成了仰视状态——  
“您以为这是出租车吗这么好偷？”现在是罗严塔尔骑在莱茵哈特身上，车门随着他的话语乖乖关闭了。  
“……也只有你会在市中心区域开这么骚的车！”莱因哈特挣扎着，结果竟然很顺利得翻身了——原来是罗严塔尔把座位全部放了下去。  
“不不不，这车名字很悲惨，叫做特里斯坦……”罗严塔尔被莱因哈特压在身下解释道，“是跳马为了纪念创始人而起的名字。”  
“……开车！”莱因哈特不知道该回什么话，他认为罗严塔尔胡来的时候只要选择冷对应，就起身准备坐好。  
“……那……怎么开呢……”罗严塔尔起身从后面抱住莱因哈特，并成功阻止了他的肘击。  
“……罗严塔尔你……啊”莱因哈特被罗严塔尔带得向后倒去躺在他身上，罗严塔尔的腿像蛇一样缠住了他的下身。莱因哈特明显得感觉到对方的欲望已经呼之欲出。  
“我，随你处置，陛下……”罗严塔尔含住莱因哈特的耳廓舔起来，莱因哈特浑身一颤。  
“够了我为何……要……处置你……”莱因哈特努力想挣脱，但是内心深处仿佛有什么东西绊住了他的行动。  
“……因为”罗严塔尔的一手伸进莱茵哈特的衬衣，一手抚上他胸口的坠子，那是吉尔菲艾斯送给莱因哈特的平安符，“我绑架并掠夺了你的宝物……”  
胸口的坠子是莱因哈特的禁地，吉尔菲艾斯也是。莱因哈特曾经差点失去过吉尔菲艾斯，对禁地的碰触则更为敏感。如果谁人作死把禁地的标识撕开，那里面会跑出什么东西来就不知道了。  
“罗严塔尔，你就那么……”身为检察官的莱因哈特此时却感觉话都说不利索，他翻身死死压住罗严塔尔，他的手指甲修剪得很干净，此时却极力掐入罗严塔尔手腕中，一股撕裂的愤怒和一丝尚存的理智交织在身体里，“那么喜欢激怒我吗？！”  
“不，吉尔菲一直很能引起征服欲，我只是诚实得服从这种欲望……”  
然后罗严塔尔双手就被莱因哈特的腰带绑了个严严实实，莱因哈特伸手抚上他叫嚣了很久的小崔斯坦，毫无章法得一通乱按，罗严塔尔被刺激得双眼通红，忍不住一边骂莱因哈特一边难受的生理泪水随之流下。  
“你丫……平时……就这……么安慰……自……己或者吉尔……菲……的吗？！”  
莱因哈特当然没看见过这样的罗严塔尔，盛怒加上从未想过的香艳景象竟然也刺激得他想快点解决。于是罗严塔尔被毫无扩张得插入，屁股还挨了好几下……  
深夜，帕拉特中央公园停车场，一辆车以诡异的姿态震动着。曾有飞鸟想停在车上休息，但刚一着地便赶紧离开了。  
莱因哈特没想到第一次到吉尔菲艾斯的别墅是开着罗严塔尔的车，更没想到自己会先在车里和罗严塔尔发生那样的关系。应该说罗严塔尔，自己还有吉尔菲艾斯甚至米达迈亚之间的关系让他现在真的一团乱，理不清。混乱的时候他就十分想看见吉尔菲艾斯的脸。  
然而，当他停好车出来的时候，发现吉尔菲艾斯家门口停着另外一辆陌生的车。罗严塔尔跟着他从车里出来，一看见这车就说，“这是谁家的伊索尔德……”  
“……不是米达迈亚的么……”莱因哈特有一丝恍神。  
“清醒点莱因哈特，你不是没看见过他的车……而且要是他开着这辆车跑来跑去，估计医院里的其他熟人都能被骚死……”  
“……”莱因哈特的沉默中带着巨大的不甘心，罗严塔尔觉得他都快哭了。  
“为什么你开着伊索尔德啊！吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“等等莱因哈特！我记得吉克的车不长这样！而且其实我和吉克之间什么事都没有！刚才那是胡说的！”罗严塔尔赶紧上前解释，并觉得这次真的有些玩脱了。  
莱因哈特直接越过他跑上去敲门，结果无论怎么敲，里面都没反应。  
“……怎么回事……”莱因哈特和罗严塔尔脑海里的警钟顿时作响，瞬间从难以言书的混乱中清醒过来。  
“这车到底……”罗严塔尔转来转去间看到了后院的另一辆车，倒吸一口冷气，“米达迈亚也在里面！”  
两人决定爬窗进去，这个时候顾不得邻居投诉夜晚噪音，拿起石头砸窗而入……  
两人终于在二层的浴室里发现了吉尔菲艾斯和米达迈亚，那光景让他们一辈子都无法忘记，简直一副震撼的世界名画。  
两个人的造型如图马拉之死般一左一右斜靠在浴缸上，弥漫的蒸汽中带着白兰地和檀香的味道，浴缸里一片鲜红。  
那是一个够大的浴池，如果莱因哈特和罗严塔尔愿意的话跳进去四个男人也可以挤一起泡澡。  
“吉尔菲艾斯——！！！！”  
“米达迈亚——！！！！！！”


	5. 来吧愉悦的日子

五、你到底是我（们）的什么人

罗严塔尔觉得米达迈亚是被吉尔菲艾斯带坏的，因为这个人以前不会泡如此骚到骇人的香氛浴——浴缸里仿佛鲜血一般的红色，是一种名叫蔷薇骑士的浴盐造成的。

莱因哈特觉得一切都是罗严塔尔的错——如果不是他诱惑自己在车里折腾这么久，吉尔菲艾斯和米达迈亚也不至于一边泡澡一边喝酒等他们来结果全部醉倒在浴缸里，这可是很危险的事。而且，罗严塔尔为什么会知道吉尔菲艾斯用的浴盐牌子这种连莱因哈特自己都不知道的事……

两人就这样一边持续着互相指责一边把各自的目标从浴缸里捞出来擦干裹好。罗严塔尔拍拍米达迈亚的脸，捏了捏，然后舔了一下。

“……你这是在确认菜品的完成度嘛？”莱因哈特用力给吉尔菲艾斯擦着头发，浴盐造成的浅红色液体不断从吉尔菲艾斯头发里往下流淌，勾勒出他脸和脖子的线条，看得莱因哈特又心痒难耐又有点哪里不适，一股莫名的烦躁让他暂时不能直视怀里的人，结果抬头就看到罗严塔尔又“没在干什么好事”。

“阁下，您这就叫吃着碗里的看着锅里的。”罗严塔尔干脆把米达迈也的脸遮住再把他抱起来，“既然沃尔夫冈这么热情那我也得去好好品尝一下，至于怎么尝就不用您费心了。因为您这边明明搂着一个脸蛋漂亮身材颀长还比自己高挑的温顺孩子在，口味想必也非常不错吧。”

“你丫才是真正的吃着碗里的看着锅里的！”莱因哈特顺手抄起一块香皂朝着罗严塔尔扔过去，被后者完全闪避。

“我现在可没空捡你扔的肥皂！”罗严塔尔的尾音带着愉悦的口哨声。

莱因哈特本来想再回敬一句，结果脖子上突如其来温凉湿滑的触感和随之而来的香气把他心里的烦躁瞬间浇灭了。

“莱因哈特……嗯……”吉尔菲艾斯罕见得八爪鱼撒娇状抱住莱因哈特，还把脸深深埋进莱因哈特脖子里。

如果这是在床上，莱因哈特可能就主动躺平缴械了，但现在是在浴室，他总觉得哪里有点不太方便和羞耻——也不是说他们没在浴室做过，但那时只有他们两人在。而且，伊索尔德之谜和蔷薇骑士之谜莱因哈特也想尽快确认，虽然他也明白醉酒的吉尔菲艾斯也给不了什么答案。

等等……醉酒……

莱因哈特突然想起来，在吉尔菲艾斯出事前，他的酒量是四个人里最好的，曾被罗严塔尔盛赞千杯不醉。出事后为了健康考虑也没怎么喝过酒，然后就出国进修去了，所以自己也很久没看到过吉尔菲艾斯的醉态。那现在这个醉得浑身软绵绵的吉尔菲艾斯是怎么回事到底经历了什么。

莱因哈特给吉尔菲艾斯吹干头发后搂着他起身，听到他呢喃着，“莱因……哈特，你……你还好吗？”

“我很好。”莱因哈特即答，但马上感觉哪里有点不太对劲。

吉尔菲艾斯微微得喘着，仿佛有些痛苦，“我……没事……快走……”

莱因哈特顿时感到一股寒气从背后袭来，仿佛一下子回到了几年前那个至暗时刻。

原来他刚才八爪鱼状抱着自己不是撒娇，而是想保护自己。

“你在做噩梦，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯搂得更紧，“已经没事了，我们都没事了……”

“……你……还好吗？”吉尔菲艾斯又问了一遍，伸手摸上莱因哈特的脸，眼睛也慢慢睁开来。

“我……很好……”莱因哈特觉得自己内心酸楚得连眼睛都跟着酸了，否则为什么他会觉得现在吉尔菲艾斯的眼神非常陌生——那种空洞迷茫又柔弱仿佛乞怜羔羊的眼神，这辈子不该出现在吉尔菲艾斯脸上，但是现在却出现了。

“你怎么了呀……吉尔菲？”莱因哈特捧着吉尔菲艾斯的脸仔细看，也没看明白吉尔菲艾斯是怎么了。

吉尔菲艾斯不说话，只是捧着莱因哈特的脸，仿佛要接吻，但最终只是以脸颊贴着脸颊这样仿佛婴儿撒娇一般的接触。

莱因哈特大气也不敢喘一口，想问的那些问题早就被抛之脑后，他在脑海里不断搜索着符合目前情况的定义，发现什么都想不起来。

“您真的……没事，太好了……”吉尔菲艾斯抱着莱因哈特慢慢得又软倒下去。莱因哈特这才反应过来，在吉尔菲艾斯和地板亲密接触前赶紧托扶着他并背起，再慢慢走下楼摸索着打开大厅顶灯。

“您们动作也太慢了是不是已经来了一发……”

亮光伴随着罗严塔尔突然出现在面前的人影，哪怕他的声音再动听都结结实实得吓了莱因哈特一跳，他差点又把大厅顶灯给关了。

罗严塔尔乘着莱因哈特惊魂未定嘴来不及合拢之际凑上去就给了个扎实全面的舌吻。

“吓到你了，不好意思，现在该冷静下来了吧？”罗严塔尔的表情在莱因哈特看来就像一只偷腥成功的狡猾猫咪，而自己却因为双手托着吉尔菲艾斯的腿双脚为了稳定重心竟然没有丝毫还击的余地。

“你怎么能在米达麦亚面前干这种事！”

“……因为他被你家吉尔菲灌得人事不省，我想做什么都不成。你们倒好，干完才下来。真不愧是能干的吉尔菲，随时随地怎样都能干。”

“罗严塔尔请注意你对吉尔菲的措辞！我们什么都没做……算了……你记得吉尔菲艾斯上次喝醉是什么时候的事吗？”

“上次……”罗严塔尔赶紧闭嘴，他觉得他差点就要被莱茵哈特套进去了——毕竟上一次吉尔菲艾斯喝醉的时候自己差点就一时兴起把他操办了，这种事情告诉现在的莱因哈特真的不合适。

“你也想不起来了是吗？”

“……对”

“我也想不起来了。”

“额……？”罗严塔尔这才意识到自己想的和莱因哈特又完全不在一个频道。

“我记得吉尔菲明明被你叫做千杯不醉，但是米达麦亚就完全不行……”

“……莱茵哈特，请你注意不要在夸奖吉尔菲的时候顺便踩一脚沃尔夫冈……”罗严塔尔严肃指出莱茵哈特的问题所在。

“……明明是你夸他千杯不醉的，说米达麦亚酒量不行的也是你，你说得我就说不得？！算了……反正我们都不知道为什么吉尔菲的酒量突然就不行了……”

莱因哈特的一番话倒是提醒了罗严塔尔，他想起来上次吉尔菲艾斯喝醉的时候，屋内的酒气也并没有多么的浓烈，当时他也没在意（毕竟那家伙醉酒的模样更让他和他诚实的小兄弟在意)，现在想想应该也不是空气净化器或者清新剂的功劳。

等到莱因哈特背着吉尔菲艾斯进房关门后，罗严塔尔再次上楼，他记得吉尔菲艾斯办公室的大体位置，便想进去看看能否有什么发现。办公室门并没有锁，罗严塔尔很快就在桌子上发现了日程表，客户名单等材料。抽屉和文件柜都是锁着的，有一间里屋的门也是上锁的。所有钥匙围着一个小盒子串在一起像个桌玩一样被摆在桌子角落，然而它们并不能被取下来因为需要密码。电脑毫无疑问是需要密码进入的，罗严塔尔破解了几次没成功后，它就又自动关机了……

“真不愧是吉尔菲艾斯，表面看起来简单朴素甚至有明显的漏洞，然而其实毫无破绽……看起来他只想'炫耀'一下自己的客户……”

罗严塔尔一无所获，便翻起了吉尔菲艾斯桌上的日程表，发现第二天的客户被标记了三个星号，然而名字却真的只有人气女偶像xxxxxxx元。他再查看客户资料，发现依然是只有人气女偶像xxxxxxx元……

“好吧，你赢了，吉尔菲……”

罗严塔尔看了看手表，距离吉尔菲艾斯可能设的起床时间只有大约五个小时了，便在手表上设了差不多的起床时间后准备睡觉。

当罗严塔尔经过莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的房间时不禁放慢了脚步。这里的深夜过于静悄悄，所以才让罗严塔尔捕捉到了房里的些许动静——这个（应该是在下面的)呻吟声，肯定不是莱因哈特的！难道！！！

罗严塔尔顿时想起来吉尔菲艾斯对他说的我从来不在下面的话，不禁暗自觉得好笑。可惜这个呻吟声恐怕依然是无法被收进录音设备的，还是太轻了。但是，考虑到房门隔音效果还不错，却依然能被罗严塔尔给捕捉到，那……里面的情况该是多么激烈啊！

罗严塔尔的判断并没有错。当莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯小心得放到床上的时候吉尔菲艾斯就双腿缠上了他的腰，双臂环着他脖子。

“我想要您，莱因哈特大人，求求您给我嘛下面好饿……”

莱因哈特吃了一惊，想给自己一拳看看是否在做梦，但是看着身下春色满园关不住，手还被吉尔菲艾斯拉着慢慢脱掉对方的衣服，又被拉着主动往对方敏感处摸，一边摸还一边给出让莱因哈特的理智分崩离析的表现……

“那当然是太好啦！这不是很棒吗？”小小的莱因哈特欢呼着，也带动了大莱因哈特的性致。他简直怀疑今晚自己可以封神——一夜几次都是可以的！

他们换了各种姿势，今天的吉尔菲特别热情又乖巧，会很坦然得呻吟出声，还试图用这种叫声刺激愉悦莱因哈特。就算他曾经又一次在上面也是坐在莱因哈特的欲望门槛上，诱导他更加得深入自己……

莱因哈特人生第一次觉得醉生梦死——具体表现为在床上干到灵魂升天是一种极致的幸福……他不记得自己射了几次，感觉床单都被汗湿了。

“糟了……还没洗澡……清理……”

莱因哈特虽然想着要去清理然而也只是做着正在清理的梦，实际上他浑身动弹不得——沉睡得哪怕地震海啸都无法让他醒过来。

所以当吉尔菲艾斯的闹钟响起来的时候，莱因哈特只当是梦见了圣诞铃声。

一床的狼藉让吉尔菲艾斯整个人都清醒了过来，莱茵哈特全裸状态恋恋不舍得抱着自己，哪里似乎依然保持着弹性……

“我昨晚……”吉尔发艾斯突然感觉有点头疼，“……喝多了到底干了什么……”

想不起来，怎么也想不起来，而且时间也不允许他多想。他侧身给了莱因哈特一个早安吻，对方满足得咂咂嘴，仿佛睡梦里又吃到了什么美味。然后才小心翼翼得从莱因哈特臂弯里脱身。

吉尔菲艾斯刚站起来，突如其来的腰酸腿软又让他差点扑街。他用还算能发点力气的上半身支撑着，难以置信得扶着腰回头看床上睡得如临仙境般心旷神怡心满意足的莱因哈特。

“……不可能……莱因哈特怎么会有技术把我上了？？！？！啊……”头部传来的阵痛让吉尔菲艾斯放弃了纠结，他勉强稳住自己站好，尽最快的速度最稳的步伐走进一楼浴室——结果一开门就见到了一个让他头疼加剧的对象。

罗严塔尔一个人占据着浴缸，蔷薇骑士特有的香味和颜色在他周围化开来，伴随着氤氲的热气，仿佛一个正在享用血池的吸血鬼——如果不是他手里还有杯酸奶的话。

“早安~你有这么骚的浴盐怎么不叫我一起泡澡，只和沃尔夫冈享用也太小气了，不够朋友意思啊……”

吉尔菲艾斯一张嘴发现喉咙声带仿佛不是自己的一般，也就更加没了说话的兴趣，径直往淋浴间走。结果被罗严塔尔一把拉住，腰膝的酸软又一次席卷吉尔菲艾斯全身。

“罗严塔尔……”吉尔菲艾斯第一次知道原来自己的声音也可以很像巫师般低哑。

“……你浑身看上去都不对劲，今天我送你吧。”罗严塔尔说着就起身拿浴袍，吉尔菲艾斯看着浑身被浴盐刷成粉色的罗严塔尔竟然不自觉有点脸红耳朵热，他不知道自己怎么了。

“我今天会开着伊索尔德去。”吉尔菲艾斯眼神瞟向别处，但是他的不自然没逃过罗严塔尔的眼睛。

“正好，一直开着特里斯坦的我也真的想驾驶一下伊索尔德。”

“……那是属于女偶像xxxxxxx元的，之前我送她进医院，结果她当天就住院了没法开回来。为了表示谢意她就让我开——这个谢意里包含着曾经我让她见到了你，使得你合理合法摸了她的脸的意思在内。”

罗严塔尔顿时想起了莱因哈特的话。

“她做梦都想让你驾驶伊索尔德，她坐在副驾驶座位上。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑，“你明白了吧？你去会有麻烦。”

“要是我不去，我觉得你的身体会有麻烦。你有麻烦莱因哈特就会变成最大的麻烦，所以我还是送你去……”罗严塔尔把吉尔菲艾斯拉进浴缸，“蔷薇骑士会让你好受点儿，起不来叫我。”

“你才起不来！”

罗严塔尔看了看时间，吉尔菲艾斯洗完澡吃饭出门也不过就用了20分钟，而且最后的五分钟是吉尔菲艾斯在等着收拾行装的自己。他有一肚子的话想问比如你到底把自己清理干净没有，你到底怎么回事今天还能不能干活……但最终他还是保持沉默，把吉尔菲艾斯的工作行李塞进伊索尔德的后座。

“我的车在拍摄地，今天把车还给她后就可以开回来。现在去的话，那位小姐还没来。你一到就赶紧转移到我车内别让太多人看见。”吉尔菲艾斯坐在副驾驶上，发现座位已做了调整——现在的他可以以最舒服的姿势坐稳。

“……我又不是贼，大可不必如此。比起我们，这辆车的存在感才更高。不过我还是觉得特里斯坦更适合我开。”

吉尔菲艾斯没答话，温暖的阳光洒在自己身上，让他只想睡觉。

“比起女人，果然还是这位坐在副驾驶座上睡觉让我感觉有成就感。”罗严塔尔觉得，这在外面也毫无防备的睡颜也和他印象里的吉尔菲艾斯似乎不太一样。

车一到现场，吉尔菲艾斯似乎就受到感应一般醒了过来，一把拉过罗严塔尔。

“等等……你……”仿佛伊索尔德马上要爆炸似的，罗严塔尔觉得吉尔菲艾斯拽着自己如同跳车一般从车里跑了出来。

“……不必那么夸张吧吉克……”罗严塔尔被吉尔菲艾斯拽着一路小跑，刚才在浴室里动作迟缓的吉克又仿佛是另一个人了。

两人就这么跑到吉尔菲艾斯的车前，罗严塔尔感觉自己是如同被吉尔菲艾斯抱着的婴儿那样塞进车里的。

“你就乖乖待在里面，不要出来啊。”吉尔菲艾斯说着就开启了车窗全黑模式，把门关上了。

“……你丫以为我是像莱因哈特那样几个月的的宝宝吗？米达迈亚都不像你这样！”

而外面的吉尔菲艾斯也只是舒了口气，“还好它自带保姆车功能，罗严塔尔在里面应该会很安全。”

结果他刚一转身又差点软倒在地。

“拜托……就今天一天，别影响我拍摄啊。”他拍了拍感觉要废掉的腰部，叹了口气，“为什么昨天会那么过火，而我现在却什么都想不起来。”

人气偶像到底是人气偶像，比预定时间晚到了一会儿，倒也让吉尔菲艾斯多了些休息的时间。

保姆车内的昏暗让罗严塔尔倒真的起了睡意，既然吉尔菲艾斯如此强迫症，自己也就悠闲得把时间睡过去也不错。

直到外面的喧闹吵醒他，他拉下车窗，就看到一阵浓烟从拍摄场地冒出来。

“不好！”

罗严塔尔几乎是弹出的车外，还没站稳就朝现场发起冲刺。

喧闹的人群中不断传来“小心！”“抓住他！”的声音，看起来是有人蓄意放火。

不断有人从拍摄地点撤出，有的直接从二楼跳下。就在罗严塔尔准备冲进着火的楼房时，就看到吉尔菲艾斯一边保护着那名偶像和她的经纪人跑了出来。

罗严塔尔刚松了口气，就看到一个人拿着一瓶罐装饮料状的东西走了上去。

“吉克！”

吉尔菲艾斯迅速反应过来，一脚踢飞了那人手里的东西，并给了他一个结实的德式背摔，罗严塔尔上来补了一脚，位置稳准狠，让吉尔菲艾斯也忍不住别过头去。

纵火犯很快被抓住，和躺在地上疼到昏迷的男人一起被绑住，警车的鸣响越来越近。

罗严塔尔看着眼前这个年轻貌美的女性一动不动瞪着自己，想无视却被一把抓住。

“罗严塔尔你不要以为救了我你就可以把我怎样！”虽然经纪人已经在旁边劝说，但是这位女偶像丝毫不为所动。

“救了你的是你的摄影师……”罗严塔尔抓着她的手甩开她，“吉克，你的摄影机没事吧？”

“可能已经……哎？”

吉尔菲艾斯看着那位偶像从怀里掏出被自己遗弃在现场的镜头向自己这边走来，刚想说感谢的话，突然感觉到一股危险的气息在空气中炸裂。

“罗严塔尔！”

吉尔菲艾斯侧身挡在罗严塔尔之前，瞬间头部就传来一阵钝痛，身体不受控制得往罗严塔尔身上倒，意识渐渐抽离——彻底失去意识之前他还是努力伸手把从女人手里掉下来的镜头尽量往自己身上带，完全是出于强迫症的惯性。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

“啊！”

女人的尖叫再次引起了人群的注意。

“这位经纪人，请你带着你家偶像去精神卫生中心，她现在的状况非常危险，随时准备杀人。”罗严塔尔的语气冰冷，“在她彻底失控之前，最好让警察帮忙一起按住她。”

女偶像姣好的面容顿时扭曲，浑身颤抖起来，她抱着自己的手臂慢慢蹲下，仿佛置身于大冰窖，喃喃自语，“不……不我没杀人，没杀人……”

那女人崩溃的模样并没有让罗严塔尔好受多少，毕竟吉尔发艾斯还倒在他怀里，血从伤口不断往外冒，流过他苍白的脸颊，让他看上去仿佛是一朵即将凋零的蔷薇。

“……可别出什么大事……”

在给吉尔菲艾斯做了紧急处理之后，罗严塔尔抱着他朝救护车方向走去。那个女人颤抖着注视着这一切，突然又歇斯底里得喊着罗严塔尔的名字。

“哪位是罗严塔尔先生？”赶来救援的消防员和警察、医生们把伤员们抬出，并询问其中有意识的人员，“罗严塔尔先生还被困在楼里吗？”

他们都认识这位人气偶像，见她一边哭得很惨一边叫着罗严塔尔的名字，以为她那被称作罗严塔尔的爱人被困住了。

“他死了……他死了……他死了……啊……”那个女人浑身一阵抽搐后便昏死过去，救援人员纷纷上前。

“我是奥丁亚斯格特中央医院的主任医师奥斯卡 冯 罗严塔尔，现在我要和你们一起救助伤员。”罗严塔尔一上救护车便对周围人做起了自我介绍，并且暗暗惊讶于自己的裤袋里依然还是带着工作证这种看似疯狂却无比正常的操作——一无论是医院还是头衔尤其是工作证亮出来的瞬间就镇住了全车人，使得他第一次发现自己曾经任职的医院、头衔还有随掉随补仿佛看上去挺容易被仿制的工作证还有点作用。

“这车里的伤员人数已经到了极限，现在请开车。”罗严塔尔眼见抬着那个女人的救护车向这边走来，便立即令人把车门关上，然后立刻就有人照做了——毕竟罗严塔尔掏出工作证的时候就已经是这里的主心骨。

当得知救护车所去医院名字的时候，罗严塔尔立刻在心里背起了校友录，随后菲尔钠的名字就出现了。他在罗严塔尔的印象里还算靠谱，不过这也意味着他很有可能在手术中走不开。

“担架都让给其他伤员，这位我自己带走。”

罗严塔尔最后一个从救护车里离开，吉尔菲艾斯虽然在途中有清醒的迹象，但现在仍像尸体一般躺在罗严塔尔怀里。

美男子抱着美男子大步流星往前走的画风可能实在太让人移不开眼睛，所以立刻就有年轻女护士凑上前询问罗严塔尔需要什么帮助。

“我想找菲尔纳医生，他爱人在事故中脑震荡了。”

本来罗严塔尔想自报家门提升消息可信度，但是觉得自己名字报出来之后反而在菲尔纳这边会降低消息可信度，于是作罢。

当时菲尔纳正好一台手术结束，听到这个消息飞一般得冲到急诊室，随后花了平生最大的努力克制住自己在众目睽睽下把罗严塔尔揍成脑震荡的冲动，表面上非常平静得给带吉尔菲艾斯去做了脑部CT。

“轻微的脑震荡。”这是菲尔纳的判断，“不过你就不一样了。”菲尔纳在办公室抄起折凳对着罗严塔尔的方向挥过去，“你的脑震荡严重到得靠暴力才能治好！”

罗严塔尔完美闪避，“我也判断是脑震荡，可是他到现在都没醒。”

“那你还要跑到我们这里来找我做什么？还编出那种荒唐理由！医院里八卦传播比病毒传播还快你又不是不知道！”菲尔纳再劈，罗严塔尔再闪避。

“醒醒，没人会认真以为吉克是你爱人的……他长得比较像我爱人。”

在菲尔纳再次抄起折凳的瞬间，菲尔纳的电话响了。菲尔纳一看联系人，立刻扔了折凳恢复风度翩翩又严肃的状态。

“奥贝斯坦大夫，好久不见……什么？吉尔菲艾斯？”

菲尔纳疑惑得看看罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔报之以更莫名其妙的眼神——奥贝斯坦这个名字他听到过，可能是几次出现在医学杂志上的权威人士，但他怎么会和吉尔菲艾斯联系上的，从没听他讲过这位。只见菲尔纳肯定得点点头，“对，他在我这里……好的，我立刻去办。”

“怎么了？”罗严塔尔赶紧问。

“……呵呵，你爱人状况不对劲你看不出来啊？也是，你一直就是爱人满天下，谁知道哪个是你最爱。”菲尔纳拿起对讲机，“把吉尔菲艾斯转到特护病房。”

“……特，特护？”罗严塔尔脑袋嗡的一声，仿佛自己真的严重地脑震荡了。

“奥贝斯坦大夫是精神疾病方面的专家，我院特聘客座教授。今天运气好他正好在……您就做好准备吧。看看你造了啥孽！”

“…………”罗严塔尔这回说都说不清楚了，但是直觉告诉他现在他们面临的问题应该是：吉尔菲艾斯，你到底是我（们）的什么人……


End file.
